Singed/History
Previous Lore Singed descended from a long line of Zaun's revered chemists. Even in his youth, his talent for concocting potions far outstripped that of his peers, and he quickly distinguished himself from his less extraordinary chemist compatriots. It came as no surprise to anyone when he was selected for apprenticeship by the infamous , master apothecary on a lucrative retainer with the Noxian military during their campaign against Ionia. Within Warwick's laboratories, Singed toiled without end, rapidly absorbing every detail of his predecessor's deadly craft. Singed had little concern for the death and destruction that was the fruit of his labors. By the time the curse of lycanthropy descended to claim his master, Singed was poised and eager to make the transition from workhorse to innovator; he was ready to share his genius by bringing a new brand of suffering to the Ionian front. His zeal for progress was unquenchable, and when suitable test subjects proved to be in short supply, the eager chemist was often thought to turn his volatile mixtures on his own flesh. When the uneasy peace created by the League of Legends settled on the world, Singed journeyed to the one place where he was still able to showcase his beloved craft: the Institute of War. By this time he was barely even a man, his body both ruined and sustained by his ingenious craft. A thousand burns - accidents of shadow and flame - mark his ravaged form, and exposure to such harsh conditions has deadened his nerves, hardened his body, and strengthened his physique, transforming him into a veritable juggernaut. This, combined with a formidable arsenal of deadly concoctions, make Singed a force to be reckoned with on the Fields of Justice. ', having just christened the }} Previous Abilities Burn_Resistance.png|Burn Resistance Alchemic_Mastery.png|Alchemic Mastery Caustic_Wake.png|Caustic Wake Explosive_Flask.png|Explosive Flask Launch_Goo.png|Launch Goo Plague_Wake.png|Plague Wake Rejuvenation Potion.png|Rejuvenation Potion Singed gains ( ) . |targeting = Empowered Bulwark is a self-targeted buff. |additional = Empowered Bulwark interacts with Singed's and ( |Level 1}} - |Level 18}} bonus health}}) and with (ratio increases to % maximum mana}}) }} Previous Splash Art North America= Singed OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Singed Singed HextechSkin old.jpg|1st Hextech Singed |-|China= Singed_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Singed_RiotSquadSkin_Ch.jpg|Riot Squad Singed Singed_HextechSkin_Ch.jpg|Hextech Singed Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 37 from . ;V7.19 * ** *** Is now more gameplay friendly, regardless of if Colorblind Mode is activated or not. ;V7.16 * ** *** VFX have been adjusted to be more opaque. ;V7.15 * ** Singed's corpse no longer triggers his passive. ** Multiple Singed's in a game no longer reset each other's cooldown on their passive. * ** Opacity has been adjusted for colorblind mode and various skins. * ** Now correctly receives stats instantly, as opposed to sometimes having up to seconds delay. * ** *** Visuals now properly change color when colorblind mode is activated. ;V7.14 July 13th Hotfix * Stats ** Base health reduced to 580 from 610. ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 90. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ;V7.14 * Stats ** Base health increased to 610 from . ** Health growth increased to 90 from 82. * (New Innate) ** Renamed to Noxious Slipstream from Empowered Bulwark. ** Moving near to an enemy or allied champion grants Singed a stacking 20% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds (10 second per-target cooldown) (225 range). * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Particle size increased to more clearly represent the poison's area of effect. ** The trail no longer disappears when Singed leaves enemy vision. * ** Adhesive duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. ** Applies . ** Slow changed to 40% at all ranks from %. ** Slow lingering for 1 second after enemies leave the puddle. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 14 at all ranks. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ** Stat bonus increased to from . ;V7.9 * ** Damage now increases as soon as he puts another skill point in it, rather than waiting until he toggles it off and on again. ;V6.19 * ** Damage now ticks 4 times a second from 1 time a second. Damage unchanged. * ** Fixed a bug where Mega Adhesive lasted seconds longer than intended. ;V5.13 * Stats ** Base magic resist increased to from 30. ** Magic resist per level increased to from 0. * / ** Root duration increased to seconds from 1 at all ranks. ** Laugh sound effect added. ;V5.6 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now deals bonus damage equal to % of target's max. health)}} (Max. 300 bonus damage against minions and monsters). ;V5.5 * ** Fixed several cases where Flinging an enemy into Mega-Adhesive would not immediately root them. ;V4.19 * General ** Geometry and texture update to all skins, except Snow Day Singed. ** New base splash. ** New ability icons. * ** Flinging an enemy champion into an area of will root them for 1 second. ** Fixed a bug where Singed would occasionally Fling his targets in completely wrong directions. * ** Bonus stats increased to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 22 from 18. ;V3.14 * General ** Improved Singed's running animation. ;V3.11 * ** Fixed a bug where Fling was dealing more damage than the tooltip values indicated. ;V3.9 Twisted Treeline only * Stats ** Armor per level reduced to 2 from 3.5. * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100. ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to 0.25 seconds. ;V3.04 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** No longer reduces the duration of disables. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** New spell effects for all skins, with the exception of which retains its unique spell effect. ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Base health increased to 487 from 448. * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ** No longer ignores persistent slow fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ex. Tenacity). ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Linger time reduced to seconds from . * ** Crowd control reduction reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.125 * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Range increased to 125 from 100. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** No longer grants bonus attack speed or attack damage. ** Now grants bonus magic resist and + % crowd control reduction. ** Fixed a bug where the particle lasted longer than the buff. ;V1.0.0.113 * Stats ** Armor per level reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Fixed a bug that was producing a 1 second cooldown upon activation. ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Updated tooltips. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.103 * Stats ** Base health increased to 448 from 429. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 78. ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 100 seconds from 120. ** No longer has a cast time or animation. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Now deals damage at the start of the spell from when the target hits the ground. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Can now be cast more easily on any unit, especially larger units like , , or a well-fed . ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 15. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Fixed a bug where the poison duration was being reduced by crowd control reduction effects. * ** Now applies an additive attack speed boost rather than multiplicative. ;V1.0.0.32 * General ** Added new alternate attack animations. * ** Tooltip now shows mana cost per level. * ** Tooltip now shows mana cost per level. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Mana to health ratio reduced to 25% from 30%. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Missing tooltip replaced. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Bonus stats modified from to . ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Mana cost modified to from 120. ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Is no longer subject to global cooldown. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Fixed a bug which caused it to not work. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Mana cost per second increased to 13 from 10. ** Fixed a bug where it was leaving dots on the minimap. ** It will now apply slightly in front of him while not moving. * ** Bonus stats reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to 25 seconds from 30. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * Renamed to Singed from Singe. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus stats reduced to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base armor increased to 18 from 14. ** Armor gain per level increased to from 3. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Base armor increased to 14 from . ** Armor per level increased to 3 from . ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Stats ** Base health reduced to 465 from 565 (Note: Singe's health is further increased by his passive). * ** Damage per second reduced to from . * ** Casting time reduced. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Recommended items updated. * ** Slow modified to % from %. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Added. }} Category:Singed Category:Champion history